City of Devils
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Magnus is taken to a place where demons reign supreme and he is used as entertainment. And it only gets worse when Alec tries to come to his aide. Hurt!Magnus Hurt!Alec Hurt!Jace Malec and Jary Takes place after COG
1. Chapter 1

**City of Devils**

1

"It'll only take minute," Alec assured, trying to get out of Magnus's grip around his waist.

"You always say that," Magnus whined, holding him fast. "You Shadowhunters always have to take the long way to do things. But my job will literally take a minute. Yours will take too long."

"I'll be back soon, I promise," he kissed him gently.

"Then we'll do naughty things that would make your mother faint," Magnus grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Alec blushed, ignoring him.

"I'll see you later," he said, pecking his lips and turning away. Magnus grabbed his arm, yanking him back and kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Alec gasped.

"Because I love you," he smiled. Alec blushed again.

"I love you too."

Magnus smiled, nuzzling his nose. "Go kill something nasty, darling."

"You too."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Magnus bellowed, throwing another spell at a diving ravener. "That son of a bitch didn't say _anything_ about _demons_. I am _so_ getting paid double for this!"

He shot each of the dozen demons as they came, knocking them down or killing them all together. They fell, one by one, leaving him more and more drained as it went.

He breathed heavily when the dust settled, face drenched in sweat, powers depleted from the fight. He watched as each of the demons turned to dust, vanishing back to their own dimensions. He winced, gingerly touching the long gashes on his shoulder from where one of them clawed him. He sighed.

"You bastards," he growled, tugging on his shirt, "this was Armani."

He sighed, wiping his dirty face with the back of his hand. He wanted to go home, take a shower and spend the rest of the day in bed with the most beautiful creature in the world. Or, maybe take a shower with Alec and maximize time with him. He smiled at the thought.

That's when the ravener jumped from the shadows and latched on to the skin between his neck and shoulder.

"GAH!" Magnus screamed in both anger and pain, falling to the ground with the thing on top of him. He forced what magic he could from his fingers into the thing's throat. The demon rolled, yanking Magnus with it, its long teeth deep in his muscle.

Then he was falling. A portal had sent him and this demon rolling down a grassy hill.

When they finally came to a stop its' jaws were lax on his skin. He shoved the dead thing away, gasping. The thing curled, turning to ash and disappearing.

He stood shakily, coughing and holding his bleeding neck. He spun around, eyes wide. The alley he had been in had disappeared. He was now standing in an open field marked only with a dirt trail.

If he were stronger, he would've made a portal then and there to get himself back home. But he wasn't. If anything, he could just wait awhile until he was strong enough.

"Where the hell am I?" He was tired, extremely tired, both from loss of blood and using too much magic at once. All he wanted was a way home, and the only way he was getting one of those was going and looking for one. He stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not he should follow the trail or wait his exhaustion spell out.

He didn't have to wait long.

A vast hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him from the ground. The face that met him was monstrous. The hand was green and scaly, as was the rest of its' skin. Its' body was that of a man's, only much larger in size. His eyes were large, reptilian and black. His face could only be described as that of a dragon's. Long, black coils came from its' head as a sort of dread-locks. A black, forked tongue slid between large, razor-sharp teeth toward his face, tail whipping around behind him.

"Well, look what I found," he chuckled, his voice thundering and deep. "Pretty little warlock, huh?" Magnus could only gasp for air, feet kicking, trying uselessly to touch the ground. The demon turned his face in his hand, examining him. "Yes, you'll do quite nicely. They'll definitely like you."

The thing dropped him for only a second. He snatched him back up by the collar, dragging him down the trail. Magnus kicked and jerked, grunting and doing whatever it took to get away from it.

It wasn't fazed, at all. He chuckled a little, yanking him a little harder. "Don't bother," he chortled. "All you'll end up doing is hurting yourself." Magnus even tried magic. That only made him laugh harder. "Your little powers at full blast wouldn't work on me. What makes you think this pathetic little charade will do anything?" He stopped, even more tired and discouraged than before, a little scared. He was helpless.

After about a half an hour of being dragged through the dirt they reached a town. It looked similar to a colonial town. But the residents were far from Puritans. Demons, warlocks with no powers, creatures that could never pass as humans, not that they would ever want to surrounded him, all pointing and gawking.

He was finally dragged into a concrete room, the most modern looking place there. The demon threw him inside. He fell hard, knocking the air out of him.

He fought the pain in his chest, pushing himself off the ground and facing the thing, ready to fight. It shook its' head, smiling.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," he growled. "Fighting _only makes it worse_." He snatched him toward him like he weighed nothing, pinning him to the wall next to him with his massive forearm. "Now, little warlock, this can go either of two ways. You can either take your own clothes off, or I can."

Magnus spit in the thing's face. "Bite me, dick." The thing snarled, agitated, and wiped its face.

"My name is Esekial. You, however, can call me Master," he said.

"You can forget about that, darling," Magnus smirked. "I've been that route before, I'll never do it again."

Esekial backhanded him, sending white lights popping in front of his eyes.

"I guess I have your answer then."

Magnus grunted, tensed and kicked as his clothing was torn from his body piece by piece. Esekial dropped him to the ground. "You'll obey whether you want to or not, understand?"

"Eat me."

"Keep that up and I might." He forced his claws through Magnus's hair again, forcing him to his knees. He slapped the warlock when he tried to yank his fingers away. "_Knock it off_." He fastened an iron collar around his neck. Magnus was still trying to struggle, only to get hit again.

Esekial grabbed his neck again, hoisting him in the air, grinning his reptilian grin.

"When the humanity dominates the demon in you it makes you weak, doesn't it? You're living proof of that, warlock."

He was dragged out of the room and behind some sort of structures that looked like animal paddocks. The large doors were wooden with heavy metal locks one was already undone.

Esekial opened the door and threw Magnus inside. "Good thing you're pretty," he chuckled. "Ugly ones never last. The pretty ones are usually a crowd favorite."

He slammed the door and locked it just as Magnus dove at him.

Magnus fell into the door, ending up on his back, face scraped.

He rolled over shakily, looking around his new surroundings.

He was in a cage. It was about eight feet from the wooden floor to the ceiling. The other three walls were made up of iron bars that were about a foot apart. He was in between two other cages of the same size. Then he saw where exactly these cages were. Right in town square.

Dozens of creatures were standing outside the cage behind chains set up as a sort of rope to keep them back. They were pointing and laughing. He was in a zoo.

He looked around, at the primitive set up that was there. He grinned. "Simpletons." He threw his hands out at the bars, using whatever he had left to push either the bars or the demons away.

The spells bounced off some unseen barrier and back to him, striking him in the chest and bounding through the other cages until they hit the outer walls.

He fell to the ground, wounded and exhausted. The creatures outside continued to laugh. He shut his eyes.

_Alec…_

_-_Please review and tell me what you think!-


	2. Chapter 2

-Rating this one **M** just in case.-

2

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Alec, eat something," Isabelle begged. The boy shook his head, staring at his hands. He hadn't slept in weeks, eaten close to nothing, spoke little and cried in private. He was paler than usual, circles under his eyes as dark as his hair.

"We'll find him," she assured, "but it won't do anyone any good if you're dead."

"Not hungry," he mumbled. The idea of eating repulsed him. He was sure if he tried to choke something down it'd come right back up. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted Magnus. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him, tell him it was alright.

"Alec-"

"I want him back, Izzy. I want my Magnus back. I want to know he's okay. What if he's hurt? Or scared? Or alone? What if he's crying for me to help him and I'm JUST SITTING HERE?" He slammed his fist on the table. He pressed his fingers to his temple, sniffing. "What if he's de-"

"Don't say that!" Jace barked. "We won't know anything until we find him or at least where he was last."

Alec bowed his head, a tear tapping on the table. He wiped his eyes furiously before he spoke. "I miss him so much," he whispered. It hurts… I just want to see him again." Jace frowned sadly, putting his hand on his shoulder. Alec jerked out of his grip as if he'd burned him.

"Guys!" Clary gasped, bursting into the kitchen. "Guys, I found him. I found the client Magnus was working for before he disappeared." Alec stood so fast the stool underneath him fell over.

"Where is he?" He demanded, hope in his bloodshot eyes for the first time in weeks.

"He's just outside," she said. "He's standing on the stoop. He can't come in, if you know what I mean." Alec strode toward the door, well, stumbling, his tired, haggard body hardly able to take anymore. Isabelle followed, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Jace smiled and kissed Clary's cheek. "I knew I kept you around for something." She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

Cold, dark, body in terrible pain. The collar that had been fastened around his neck issued an electric current that wracked his body, burning, contracting, anguish. It went off when he misbehaved, and sometimes when he'd done nothing to provoke it.

These things enjoyed it when he screamed. They laughed when he was angry and snarled when he gave no reaction to their abuse.

They threw rotten food and rocks, cheering when they struck their mark or –even better- drew blood. The children made faces at him, adults reached out, shaking and banging the bars. He was like an animal to them, entertainment. A tiger in a cage.

Sometimes, when he didn't give the reaction the crowd wanted, manacles came from the ceiling at the floor, binding his wrists and ankles, leaving him spread eagle and humiliated in mid-air, where electricity came from all over. Sometimes the cuffs would glow orange with heat, searing and blistering his skin. He was whipped a few times.

The food they gave him was putrid and foreign. He had no idea what slop they shoved at him. So he ate only what he knew, stale water and moldy bread.

He shed no tears in front of them. He refused. But alone, at night, he curled into a ball, sobbing into his hands, wishing he were home. He didn't want Alec to come get him. They'd do this to him too, if not worse. He just wanted to go home, or wake up with Alec in his arms and find out it was all a bad dream. He'd even prayed to what had forsaken him long ago, pleading for forgiveness and a shred of mercy.

He didn't get it. And he didn't deserve it. He understood that.

He was lying in that ball now, crying, begging for those warm arms and blue eyes.

* * *

"_What if we get caught?" I said nervously._

"_We won't, relax," he smiled, leaning against my, my back pressing against the Institute door. "And who cares if we do?" I looked at him, lips pursed. Magnus nodded. "Right."_

"_I'm sorry, I just-"_

"_Shh," he pressed a gentle finger to my lips. "Come here." He softly pressed his lips to mine, making my heart stutter. He moved slowly, gently, carefully opening my lips with his. He had one hand cradling my face and neck, the other on my back, steadying me as I started sliding down the door, knees weak. _

_He smiled a little, looking at me with his bright eyes. He nuzzled his cheek next to mine, thumbing the skin behind my ear. His lips grazed my lobe and I shivered. _

"_God, you're soft," he whispered. I flushed. _

"_Sorry?" He didn't answer. I gasped like cold water had been doused over my head as he languidly kissed my neck. I swallowed hard. _

"_Never been kissed like this?" He asked, looking at me cautiously. I shook my head. "Do you want me to stop? I will if you want me to." I shook my head. He smiled gently, lids half-closed as he kissed my neck again. I shivered once more, dragging my fingers down the back of his neon yellow T-shirt._

_He moaned, surprised, biting down on my neck out of reflex. _

"_OH!" I nearly screamed. He stifled me with his lips. _

"_Hush, Alexander!" He giggled. "You want to get caught, don't you?" _

"_Sorry," I swallowed hard. He smiled and pecked my cheek. _

"_Jusqu'à demain, Mon cher,__" He said softly._

"_Huh?" I gulped. _

"_Until tomorrow, my darling."_

_

* * *

_

"Alec." The boy shook his head, snapping him out of his daze. "You alright?" Jace asked.

"No," he said stiffly. He looked around the alley, expressionless; inside he was in agony. They were looking for something, _anything_ that might hint Magnus had been here.

_Where are you?_ He thought despairingly. _Where are you, baby? I'm gonna find you you. I'm gonna bring you home. You've saved me so many times…It's my turn._

"Izzy?" Jace asked, answering his phone. "Yeah, we haven't found anything yet. We're still lookin'. How's it going with the fanged wonder? Yeah? Ew, ew, ew, okay, okay, enough. I'll see you- aw, gross!" He slammed his phone closed.

"Hey, Alec?" Clary asked, bent over, her back to him. "What was Magnus wearing when you last saw him?"

"Blue wife-beater, yellow leather pants and a leather coat."

"Was it red?"

"Yes," he said, anticipating. She turned, a torn piece of red leather in her hand.

Alec snatched it from her, staring at it, tears in his eyes. "Magnus."

* * *

"AHHN!" Magnus shrieked, electricity coursing through him violently. A zapping sound flooded his ears as –slowly- his fingers started to spark and shoot spells all over. By some sort of miracle they missed him.

IT stopped and he fell, chains clanging. He took shuddering breaths, joints aching, fingertips blistered. "Damn it," he spat. The crowd laughed inhumanly.

"I wanna touch it, Mommy," a demon child said in a language that sounded like a series of hisses. And it was one the warlock spoke.

"This isn't a petting zoo," he snarled. The child and mother jumped, startled that he understood the dialect.

"Mommy, it talks!" He squealed. "Can I touch it, Mommy, please?"

"No, dear, they bite."

"No they-" Magnus grinned wickedly, baring his sharpened teeth.

"You want to make that a bet, kid?" He cackled.

"Nonsense," a familiar voice chuckled. Magnus froze. Esekial was standing behind the two, grinning horribly. "He won't hurt a fly, just watch." A clawed hand reached through the bars in a flash, snatching Magnus up by the throat before he could react or try to get away.

He was pulled through the bars, the iron turning to a liquid-like substance. Esekial slapped his mouth, leaving a malleable piece of metal the size of an average piece of duct tape on his mouth, sealing his lips entirely. He couldn't even move his jaw. He scratched and clawed at the vast hand, gaining nothing.

"Ah, ah, ah," Esekial ticked, squeezing tighter. Another current surged his beaten body. He screamed, shaking violently without control. He went limp when he stopped, coughing weakly in the strange gag, chest tight. Esekial grinned. "Good boy."

Esekial dropped him, holding the back of his collar like a dog. The chains on his wrists held his arms behind him. Esekial smiled.

"See, son, he can't move."

A crowd had formed around him. The boy reached out and petted him, his jagged hands cutting his face.

"It's squishy!" He squealed, delighted.

He stopped struggling.

_God, there's no point,_ he thought miserably. _No, no he'll just hurt me some more. Not worth the pain. I can't take any more of that. I can't, I can't…_

He bowed his head, shutting his eyes, utterly humiliated.

People touched him with claws, razors and scales, scraping his skin, making him bleed.

Magnus swallowed hard, tears behind closed lids.

"_Shh, hush, baby."_ He could almost hear Alec's voice. _"It's okay, Magnus, I'm here. Shh…I've got you. It's okay."_ He imagined warm arms and gentle hands holding him close.

"_It's okay, baby. You're safe, you're safe, shh…"_

It helped him escape their hands and jeers, the faces they made at him and their painful touches. It turned a nightmare into a dream.

Esekial eventually tossed him back inside the cage, taking the gag with it. The chains released him, leaving blistered and bleeding skin behind on his ankles and wrists.

He huddled in the far corner, face in his bruised knees. It was awful here, so unbearably awful. If only he knew how much worse it would be.

-Poor thing... Please Review.-


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was cold, despite the watery sun shining through the bars. Magnus trembled violently in the corner, curled into a ball with a moth-eaten blanket clutched around him.

People would be waking up soon. They would start coming around ten and wouldn't stop until dusk.

He groaned softly in his sleep. "Alec…" He felt safe in his sleep, warm, loved. He could feel Alec holding him, kissing him, cradling him.

Perhaps he was too lost in his dream, too tired or even too weak to be waked up by the banging and grunting happening around him. He didn't stir until he heard,

"Magnus?"

His eyes snapped open. He sat up with difficulty, joints and body aching, wounds crying blood as they were torn open. He turned, looking through the bars dividing the cages.

There he was. His big, deep blue eyes looking right at him, pale, soft skin illuminated from the sun behind him, marked with a few runes that were fading away, thick black hair framing his face. Alec.

"No," he breathed, voice hoarse. "No, not you. God, please, anyone but you…"

"Magnus," the boy repeated, holding his hand out to him, reaching for him.

Magnus moved painstakingly, taking Alec's hand. He reached through, hands on the boy's back as he gripped him as tightly as he could. Alec did the same, leaning forward and testing to see if they could kiss through the bars.

Their noses grazed, just barely. Magnus sobbed once, holding Alec's neck.

"It's okay," Alec gulped. "It's okay, I'm here now, baby."

"I don't want you to be," he choked. "I don't want you to be here." He gingerly touched the collar on the younger boy's neck, shuddering at the thought of what it would do to him.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's alright, we're gonna get out of here," he assured.

"You don't understand," he shuddered. "They'll hurt you. It'll be so much worse than me." He touched his cheek. Alec kissed his hand, shifting his weight on his knees.

"You're hurt."

"I'm-"

Someone groaned behind him. He spun around, looking in the cage opposite him.

Jace sat up, holding the wound on his head that was still oozing blood. He looked around, then at the two men across from him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, not sounding the least bit worried.

"Jace!" Clary came running up to the bars. "Are you okay? Oh, god, you're hurt."

"Clary, I'm fine," he said sternly. She looked at Magnus and Alec.

"Magnus, are you okay?" She asked. He nodded wearily. She looked between them, looking helpless.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, looking up at Alec. "Why are you all here?"

"We were trying to find you," Jace said, hiding his shivers. "Clary tripped and fell in the portal, I went in after her and Alec went after me."

"Thus guy found us," Alec said. "A demon, his eyes were black and-"

"Esekial," Magnus breathed. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Speak for yourself," Jace mumbled, grumpily rubbing his head.

"He will," Magnus said, ignoring him. "He…damn it, why are you here?" He bowed his head. Alec touched his cheek.

"At least you don't have to go though this alone anymore," he said softly. Magnus shut his eyes.

"If it meant you weren't here I'd be alone forever," he glanced over at Jace and Clary. "Why isn't Clary in here?"

"He doesn't see her as a threat. Clary can't really do much harm without her stele. He took it from her and threw Jace and me in here. He had to knock Jace out to stop him from fighting. He held a knife to his throat so I would cooperate," Alec said.

Magnus shut his eyes briefly. "Darling, listen to me. I want you to understand what's going to happen. In a little while these creatures and demons will be out there, watching us like animals. They throw things, say terrible things, some of which you won't be able to understand. You have to be careful, some of the demons have poison in their spit. We get fed every other day, don't eat anything but the bread. I don't know what anything else is." He gently touched the collar. "This will electrocute you," he whispered harshly. "Esekial will make it happen whenever he sees fit, alright? Chains come from the ceiling and the floor. Horrible things are going to happen to you, darling." A tear fell down his cheek. "To you, to me, and to Jace." Alec nodded, wiping the tear away.

Magnus could feel the younger boy shivering underneath his fingers. He pushed the blanket through the bars and wrapped it around his shoulders, ignoring his protests.

"Magnus, no, don't," he said, trying to push it away without hurting Magnus. "You keep it."

"I don't want it," he said, swathing it around him.

Alec looked at him.

His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his hair lank, make-up long gone. There were claw marks on his face and his chest, violent, deep cuts running along his neck, like a bite mark. His back was decorated in welts, both old and new.

He looked thin, unhealthy, pale. It hurt Alec's heart to see him like this.

Magnus was terrified. He didn't want Alec to get hurt. He didn't want to see his body jerk uncontrollably as electricity coursed through him, or see those beautiful eyes fill with tears at the sight of something awful being done to him or his brother, or watch him be struck with rotten food or rocks. He would have to see him wear down little by little.

He himself was nearly broken, worn down to the point that he didn't care anymore. But now he had something to fight for. He had to fight to make sure Alec was alright. He had to divert attention away from him. He would make these damned things hurt him instead of the Shadowhunters.

He shut his eyes, "Please, baby, don't make them angry don't make them hurt you, alright?"

"I'll try."

They both knew better. If Magnus was being tortured Alec would fight, long and hard to make Esekial hurt him.

"Clary, just be careful," Jace said. "Keep your head down and-"

"Jace, I'm staying right here," she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"I don't want you to see this."

"I won't leave you!" She snapped. "I won't leave you alone." He bowed his head.

"Magnus and Alec are right there."

"You know what I mean." She reached up, having to stand on her tip toes to touch his face.

"Jace, for once, you don't have to go through something on your own. I'm here for you."

"If you wanna stay, stay. But you do as I tell you. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to shut your eyes, you do it, okay?" She nodded.

"Don't tell me to leave if you don't want me to," she said firmly. He nodded. "Swear it."

"That's not fair, you can't make that promise."

"I'm not as stubborn as you."

He sighed. "Fine. I swear by the angel."

Clary was utterly terrified. She saw what an awful state Magnus was in, and it was only a matter of time before Jace and Alec looked like that too. She looked at the collar around Jace's neck, imprisoning him here. He looked like a lion in a cage, confined in an unnatural way. This wasn't right.

"Why didn't he keep me? I mean, other than I'm useless."

"I only have three cages." She spun around, heart hammering.

Esekial grinned down at her. "It's all about what the public wants, dear. The public doesn't want to see some puny little thing that might as well be a mundane huddle in the corner and cry. The public wants strong, marked Nephilim to scream and squirm until they break. They want to see their persecutors suffer."

"Suffer?" Clary squeaked.

"Break?" Jace was laughing. "What? You strip me down and toss me in here and you think I'm gonna snap?" He shook his head. "You don't have what it takes to break me, gorgeous."

Esekial cocked his head to the side, grinning.

Jace cried out, blindsided by the sudden violent volts jolting through him. He screamed in anger, jerking involuntarily on the floor.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alec bellowed.

"Damn it," Magnus spat wearily. Esekial laughed.

"I think we're going to have a great time," he chortled. "Have fun, kids." Jace stopped screaming, body still for a moment before he jumped up, watching Esekial go, refusing to go down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm not okay," Jace hissed. "Magnus," he called, going over to the other side of the bars. Clary followed.

Magnus relayed to them what he had already told Alec.

"So, this is a zoo," Jace stated.

"Zoo, side-show, circus, what have you," Magnus said breezily, a mere shadow of his usual charismatic self. "The point is, they like it when we hurt. They want to see us break. But if you don't react to them in some way, Esekial will interfere and make you. There's no way to learn how to play this game. There's no way to avoid what they'll do. Nowhere to hide, no way out." He looked at Jace.

"I understand you hold your pride above everything else, but please, for Clary's sake, for your brother's sake keep that tongue of yours still." Jace stared at his hands, jaw set. "Don't let them know you know Clary, either. They could hurt you, use her against you. And vice versa." Jace nodded.

"Why are you in here?" Clary asked. "I mean, aren't you-?"

"A monster like them? A disgusting, evil thing that would watch this with bloodthirsty lust and eat popcorn to it like it was sport?"

"No, I-"

"Didn't mean it? Then what the fuck did you mean, Clary?" He snarled. Alec reached through the bars, putting his hand on the warlock's shoulder. Jace glowered at him.

"Back off," he snapped. Magnus looked at him.

"Excuse me for being a little testy. I've been tortured nonstop for the past three weeks and now the one thing I love most is about to suffer the same fate. I think I have to right to be a little agitated!" He looked at Clary. "It's simple: I look human, they don't. They're jealous. The sight of me pisses them off. They want me to bleed just as much as they want your boyfriend to. Do. You. Under. Stand?"

"Magnus, stop," Alec said softly. The warlock sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Sorry," Clary mumbled. Magnus shook his head.

"Don't waste the energy on a bitter prick," he coughed. Alec chewed his lip, wishing more than anything that he could hold him. He knew he was scared, this is what he did when he was scared. He was helpless and angry.

Jace was still glaring at him. "Is there something wrong with your powers?" He asked.

"No," he shook his head. "They're weak, like I am. But they won't leave the confines of these cages. They just bounce off until they run out of energy."

"Alright," Jace nodded. He turned to Clary, who was tearing up. Magnus wished he had the strength to apologize, or the care to apologize.

He shook his head, turning away from the girl and Jace, who were deep in conversation.

Alec touched his face, soothing his anger better than anyone or anything else could.

"Magnus," Alec said softly. "Clary didn't mean it."

"I know," Magnus breathed, sniffing. "God, I just…Alec…" He leaned into his hand.

Alec frowned, stroking his cheek. He was so tired…

Bells sounded across the square. Magnus turned toward them, his eyes wide, skin paled.

"What does that mean?" Clary asked.

"It means they're coming."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"ALEC!" Magnus screamed, straining against his own chains as he watched Alec scream and writhe in agony.

"AHHN!" Alec shrieked, his muscles tense, tendons showing in his neck. An electrical sound filled the warlock's ears.

"ALEC, NOHOH!"

Alec twitched and jerked involuntarily, unable to breathe, body growing increasingly hot. The electricity coursed through him, much to the delight of the spectators outside.

"MAGNUS!" He begged.

"Hey!" Jace banged the bars of his own cell, gaining the attention of those outside. "C'mon you ugly bitches! Get a taste of a real man!"

As soon as the crowd's attention was distracted Alec fell on his back, the shocks stopping. He breathed raggedly.

Magnus's own chains released him, letting him rush over to Alec's side, reaching through the bars and touching his face.

Alec shakily pushed himself up to his knees, hands shaking as they reached through and grabbed Magnus's

"It's alright," Magnus soothed, touching his cheeks. The boy was stifling tears. "Don't. Not yet, baby. Keep fighting." Alec nodded, swallowing hard. "Shh…" The smallest tear escaped, caught almost immediately on Magnus's thumb.

"Magnus-" A rotten tomato struck the boy in the face. He flinched, gasping. Magnus held him fast, not letting him pull away. "Don't look at them, baby. Just look at me, I'm right here." He kept their eyes locked and carefully wiped the food away. A rock came and struck the warlock's temple.

"Ahn!"

"Mag-"

"Shh, I'm alright." They held each other's faces. Neither of them moved. They ignored the onslaught that continued to assault them, lost in each other's eyes, knowing no one could take that away from them. They were immune to what was happening. Until Jace started screaming.

"GAHUH!" He was angry, Alec could see it in his eyes. The whip held by no one tore into his back again, making him arch away uselessly. The monsters outside cheered and laughed. Clary watched in horror, covering her mouth.

Again and again the whip struck him, blood running down his body as the welts dug deeper and deeper.

"UH!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alec bellowed.

"Alexander, don't," Magnus pleaded.

Jace breathed raggedly, coughing. He flexed his arms, uselessly trying to tug away from the chains. He pulled hard, struggling enough to make his wrists bleed.

Another violent stroke of white flashed through his eyes, pain following. Not enough to actually hurt him, but enough to piss him off. And if it kept going…

"AH!" He threw his head back, sweat beading down his body, teeth gritted to stifle the sound of his screams as much as he could.

He looked back at the crowd, right into Clary's eyes. She was crying silently, and he wished he could do something to stop it. He wished he could soothe her and tell her it was alright. But he had to be strong, hard. If he wasn't, if he showed vulnerability they would know that he could be broken. He had to be the warrior he was raised to be.

"GUH! DAMN IT!" He hissed. He could feel his blood leaving his body from each burning welt.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Alec-"

It was too late, but instead of Alec being lifted into the air to be tortured, Magnus was.

"NO!"

The warlock braced himself, looking over at Jace, knowing that their fate would be the same soon.

A whip struck them at the same time. Welts were reopened on Magnus's back, searing, burning anguish flowing through him.

"NUAHH!"

"UNNF! "

Jace's lip was bleeding from him biting down so hard. Clary was shaking with sobs.

Another, another, another, another, another. Alec was screaming.

"MAGNUS, NO! OH GOD, LET HIM GO!" Magnus's dark head was bowed, body trembling. His thin fingers were curled into fists, trying to make it through this.

It stopped, but the tortured pair knew it wasn't over. The calm before the storm, so to speak. Magnus looked at the crowd, who were laughing and jeering in different languages, all of which he understood. He shuddered, looking away, at Alec.

"Magnus!" The boy exclaimed. "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

He smiled gently at him, assuring him that everything would be alright, that he was alright.

Until the whip struck him in the chest. "AGHH!" He cried, blind-sighted by the blow. Jace did as well, his damp curls thrown back as the stroke shook his whole body.

It carried on like this for at least another hour. By the time it was done, neither of the two could move. The chains dropped them unceremoniously on the ground; the crowd cheered.

Jace tediously pushed himself up, leaning back against the bars, breathing heavily. Clary was still staring at him, lips shaking, tears on her cheeks.

Magnus was lying very still on the floor, bloodied, new welts on his chest, neck, cheeks and thighs. Alec watched him for a moment, waiting, praying, for him to move, or speak, or open his eyes.

"Magnus?" He breathed. The warlock opened his eyes, weak muscles pushing him up shakily.

"I'm alright, darling," he whispered, holding his sides.

"Jace, are you okay?" Alec called. The young boy nodded, his light hair pinked by blood.

"I'm fine," he growled, teeth gritted against the pain. Magnus came over to the bars, ignoring the people outside, leaning against them and looking through at Alec.

"Don't look at me like that, baby. I'm fine," he whispered. Alec chewed his lip. Magnus was in pain, a lot of it. He was weary and tired, Alec could see it. He gently touched his cheek, wiping blood away from the bleeding slit under his eye. "I'm-" His eyes rolled back, body going limp.

"Magnus!" Alec shook him. "Magnus, wake up, wake up!" His eyes opened again.

"I'm tired, Alexander," he breathed, his speech slurred slightly.

"Magnus, you hit your head, you have to stay awake," Alec urged. Magnus took a deep breath.

"I want to sleep," Magnus gulped.

"I know, I know, you can sleep tonight, but I need you to stay awake, baby."

"Okay…okay…"

Night finally came, finally relieving them from both Esekial's punishments and the gawkers. Alec and Magnus were lying as close to side by side as they could get. Alec looked at Magnus's tired eyes through the cold iron, shivering lightly despite the blanket Magnus made him keep.

"Are-"

"Don't ask me that," Magnus said. "How about we agree to never ask each other that while we're here, okay? We'll talk about something else." Alec nodded. Magnus smiled as much as he could. "If you could have anything to eat right now, what would it be?" Alec thought for a moment, smiling back.

"Um…macaroni and cheese." He and Magnus giggled.

"Really? Macaroni and cheese with what?"

"Uh…milk. And cheesecake," he smiled. Magnus grinned.

"That sounds wonderful," he said softly.

"What about you?" The young boy asked. Magnus thought for a moment.

"The, uh, biggest order of fries I can find and a cheeseburger. And, uh, a chocolate shake."

"That sounds great."

They were holding each other's, thumbing cheeks.

"Wh-what do you wanna do when you leave here?" Alec asked. Magnus swallowed, eyes welling with tears, still smiling a little.

"I want to do what I wanted to before I fell in this godforsaken place," he whispered. "I want to go home, I want to take a shower with you and kiss you and touch you all over. I want to hold you. And I want to lay you down and make sweet love to you."

"I think I wanna do that too." He leaned into his hand, kissing it. "Get some sleep."

"You too."

"Jace, are you sure you're okay?" Clary asked.

"Damn it, Clary, I'm _fine_!" Jace barked. "Just try and sleep, alright?" His voice was harsh. She flinched away, turning.

She leaned against the bars, sliding down to the wood panels that made up the platform the cage was on, shutting her eyes and trying not to cry and not succeeding. She'd had to stand with those monsters all day and see the man she loved be tortured. She watched him scream and bleed while she stood there, helpless.

And on top of all that, she'd had to watch her friends be hurt as well. She saw the agony in Magnus and Alec's eyes when they saw the other being hurt. It was agony she also felt.

Jace stared at the empty space where she had been. He sighed. He didn't mean to be so angry with her, but he couldn't show vulnerabilities, he couldn't feel them. It'd weaken him. Can't be weak.

_You said you couldn't love, either,_ a voice told him. He sighed, looking over his shoulder at Magnus and Alec, who were fast asleep, hands linked together. He ran his hand over his face, wincing when he heard Clary's soft sobbing.

He lied down on the floor, putting his arm through the bars, feeling around for her hair. He gently stroked her hair, only doing so because there was no one looking.

Clary gasped a little, surprised by the sudden presence. She held his hand, leaning into it. "Jace, I'm scared," she breathed.

"No one's tried to hurt you, have they?" He asked softly, his tone gentle.

"No," she said. "The most they've done is laugh. They don't want anything to do with me. They think I'm a mundane; worthless. They won't waste their energy on me. They…they just want to see you hurt." He squeezed her hand, wanting to hold her and make her understand that everything was going to be alright.

"It'll be alright, Clary, I promise."

"I know. I'm going to get you out of there. I'm the only one who can. It's my fault we're in here to begin with."

"Don't get yourself hurt…please." There was genuine plea in his voice, raw. She shut her eyes, more tears reaching her cheeks.

"I won't. I promise."

Jace fell asleep with his cheek pressed to the floor, hand in Clary's. He nodded off to the rhythm of her gentle touches stroking the scars on his fingers.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

-Awww. More soon!-


	5. Chapter 5

5

"UHAH! ENOUGH!" Magnus screamed. "PLEASE, ENOUGH!" He was convulsing on the ground, the electricity wracking his body, burning his bones. Tiny sparks shot from his fingers, manacles holding him to the floor.

"_PLEHEASE_!" Jace was banging on his bars, trying to draw the monster's attention.

"Hey! Hey!" He barked. "Leave him alone!"

Alec looked as if he were trying to decide what to do, copy Jace and possibly make it worse, or stay by Magnus's side and do absolutely nothing.

_You're a Shadowhunter, damn it!_ He yelled to himself. _ACT LIKE IT!_

The electricity stopped for a moment. Magnus went limp, gasping, choking and sobbing against his will.

"Stop, stop it, please…please…NO! NUAH!" He shook violently, back arcing from the floor.

The demons outside were jeering as usual, out for blood, paying no attention to Jace's catcalls and insults.

"Watch this," A creature hissed, grinning maliciously. Alec watched –as if in slow motion- as a bucket of icy water was thrown on his screaming warlock.

"_NO_!"

Magnus gasped raggedly before his screams became bloodcurdling, his entire body now a human lightning rod.

When it finally, mercifully, stopped, Magnus was left trembling weakly. The chains released his bleeding arms. He was bleeding, eyes closed, lips shaking as he tried to breathe, hands curled into fists, eyes closed. He whimpered almost silently, unable to help it. He fought hard to try and move, but it was useless. He was stuck in this corner, using the last of his strength to curl into a ball.

"Magnus," Alec breathed. He opened his eyes, turning to look at him.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he croaked. "Alec-" He broke into a coughing fit, his chest aching and tight.

"It's okay, it's okay."

He looked out at the cast crowd. Hatred bubbled in his stomach, along with deep, burning anger.

A rotten, slimy head of cabbage striking Magnus in the chest as he tried to sit up was enough to send him over the edge.

He stalked to the edge of his cage, slamming the bars harder than Jace had.

"C'mon, you pathetic freaks!" He bellowed, not caring that some of them couldn't understand him. "You cowards, attacking someone who can't even fight back! You can't even take a kid like me! No wonder we've been kicking your asses for centuries you can't even take out one little Shadowhunter!" A rock flew in attempt to shut him up. He dodged it, laughing.

"IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"Alec…" Magnus croaked, trying to stop him. "Please…don't…"

"C'MON YOU SON OF A BITCH, TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!"

Jace was on the other side, doing the same, whatever it took to make Esekial leave Magnus alone. There was only so much he could take.

"HEY-"

Something like a fist –unseen- struck his jaw. He fell back, looking around for the assailant, who remained invisible. "What the-"

Another blow to his face with what felt like the back of someone's hand, then to the back of his head. He fell forward on his knees, being struck yet again with what felt like someone's knee. "GAH!" He gasped. "What the hell?" An invisible fist in his hair, another merciless backhand across his cheek. And another, and another…

The more fuss Alec raised, the worse Jace's beating got, and between his own yelling and the crowd he didn't hear him. He was being struck in the ribs with ruthless force when he finally heard him crying out.

"UHUHN!" Alec turned, his rage dying.

"JACE!"

He was being kicked across the floor, finally reaching the corner where there was nowhere left to go. The golden haired boy pushed himself on his knees, coughing, blood on his lips.

_Ignore the pain, ignore the pain, ignore-_

A boot in his back shoved him to the floor, his mouth bleeding when it bounced off.

"STOP IT!" Alec bellowed. Jace grunted as the fury of someone's foot continued blackening his ribs.

His high tolerance for pain and tortured was wearing down. Nearly two weeks of this was the culprit. He had not begged yet, he refused to. No weakness…no weakness…

Punched, kicked, choked, thrown, and now Alec was being whipped.

"MAH! AHAH! GUH!" Stroke after stroke tearing into soft, pale flesh.

Magnus could only watch and listen, tears in his eyes, helpless, useless. He could barely speak, barely move. He watched Alec jerk and scream, heard Jace grunt and cough, praying this was all a nightmare. A five-week long nightmare. He tried to sit up; too weak.

"Alec…" He forced.

The boy cried out as the bloodied instrument swung back and forth, tearing into his skin over and over.

"UN! AH! NO!"

"GUHN! STOP!" Jace demanded, face bloodied and swollen.

"Jace," Clary gave the tiniest squeak from the audience, trembling head to toe with contained sobs. She watched the man she loved be thrashed around, tossed like a rag doll, beaten with cruelty she had never imagined. She wanted to hold him, kiss his battered face, rock him and tell him it's okay. Two weeks of watching this was driving her mad. _God, stop hurting him, please!_

Magnus forced himself to move, feeling as if his seared bones would snap. He fell on his hands, shaky arms barely able to hold him.

"Leave him alone," he would sound forceful if his voice wasn't so soft. "Please…"

It did end, eventually. Both Shadowhunters were near death when it did.

"_Show's over for today, folks,_" Esekial's voice boomed from nowhere. Black curtains fell around the walls, blocking all demons and creatures alike from sight. Clary's stomach flipped. What would they do to him when she couldn't see him?

Magnus crawled painfully to the bars, holding them to support him, watching his lover carefully through clouded eyes to make sure he was still breathing.

"Baby?"

"I'm here, Magnus," a shaky, small voice said. He coughed, hard, turning to look at him, blood vessels popped in his eyes from the pain and pressure of the flogging. "J-Jace?"

The younger boy was crumpled in a heap on the ground, a mound of bruises and blood.

Magnus pushed himself up, forcing his body to get him over to Jace. He looked at the young boy he usually detested, pain in his eyes.

"Jace," he said quietly, carefully touching the back of his head. He didn't move. He was barely breathing. "Jace Wayland, you insufferable, weak little girl, get your sorry ass up." The boy stirred, blackened eyes peeling open.

"B-bite me, bitch." Magnus smiled a little.

"Are you okay?"

"'M f-fine," he slurred. Magnus reached through the bars, carefully touching his neck to find his pulse. It was low, weak. His breathing was uneven, body shaking in the cold just as his was. If he was left like this, he would die.

As if on cue, the door to Jace's cell opened. Esekial stepped inside, lifting the boy by the nape of his neck. Jace moaned, head lolling back, literally beaten senseless. Magnus backed up, his arms giving out from underneath him when he reached Alec, coughing, wheezing.

Esekial turned Jace's face over, looking in his bloodshot eyes.

"Mmnn," Jace groaned, looking away. "Clary…"

"Damn it," Esekial hissed. He took a small vial from inside his vest, taking the cork off with his teeth and tossing the contents in Jace's face.

Jace coughed and choked, crying out weakly. "Mmnoo, ow…"

Esekial set Jace down, stepping out of the cage. They all waited, wondering what would happen next.

Magnus and Alec watched as Jace's face and body healed only to the point where it wouldn't kill him.

A beat later, Esekial was in Magnus's cage, lifting him up by his neck.

"Uhn!" He grunted, weakly trying to wriggle away.

"Don't hurt him," Alec tried to say firmly, trying not to pass out.

"Shut your mouth and lie down." Alec was forced to the floor against his will, an invisible force holding him there.

Esekial pressed on his chest.

"Does that hurt?" He demanded coldly.

"Yes," he coughed. He nodded, digging in his vest again. Magnus wheezed, coughing lightly. The demon forced his mouth open, throwing the grainy contents into his mouth. He set him down, now moving to Alec's.

Alec tried to move, tried to get out of the way to fight.

"Don't run, you little bitch!" He spat, grabbing his hair and picking him up.

"Don't!" Magnus choked.

The demon looked Alec over, a glint in his eye that the young Shadowhunter didn't like.

"Well, aren't you cute?" He chuckled, a horrid claw stroking his cheek.

"Don't hurt him," Magnus begged, past being strong.

He turned the boy around, looking at his mangled back. He grazed the violent welts, pressing lightly.

"GAH!" Alec yelled. "STOP!" The boy fell on his face, breathing raggedly.

Esekial's hand went to his pocket this time, tossing a fine sand on Alec's exposed back.

Alec screamed, writhing on the ground, the wounds making a sizzling sound.

"What did you do?" Magnus bellowed, propped on his elbow. "What did you do to him?"

"You know some healing herbs have this effect, don't act so naïve," he said, grinning down at Alec, watching as the welts lost some of their severity. "You see? Your little fuck-boy gets to live now." He stood, dusting off his hands. "I sometimes forget how…" He lifted his finger. Alec was lifted from the ground by some invisible force, hanging in midair in front of him, unable to move anything but his head. He chuckled, looking deep in Alec's eyes, tongue raking up his cheek. An unbridled whimper fell past his lips. "Fragile, you humans are."

He continued looking Alec over, touching his chest, his neck and his lips.

"Stop," he breathed, trying to get away. "L-let go."

"I'll be back for you later," he grinned. He dropped him and turned to leave, tossing two more blankets, a loaf of bread and a jug of water inside before closing and locking Alec's cage.

"M-Magnus," he shivered, looking at him.

"Shh, i-it'll be okay. I w-w-won't let him hurt you," he swore.

"No, here, baby," he said softly, handing him the other two blankets and half of the bread.

"Oh," he smiled a little, despite the situation, and took them.

"Can you move?" He asked weakly. He nodded, convincing no one.

He painstakingly moved toward Jace, who was still on the floor, his eyes shut, looking slightly peaceful.

He pushed one of the blankets through the bars, tucking it around the boy gently so as not to hurt him. He touched his shoulder.

"Jace, Jace, wake up," he urged. His eyes peeled open.

"Unnm," he groaned.

"It'll be alright, okay? Don't worry." He tore the bread in half again, setting the bigger piece next to him. "You need to eat that when you wake up, alright? I'll be right back with some water."

He was back a few moments later, joints and muscles burning in agony that barely showed in his face. He lifted Jace's head, despite the agony.

"There you go, drink," he soothed. He took the cup away "Go to sleep, Jace. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Clary…" He said sluggishly.

"She's fine. She's just outside; you'll see her soon," he assured. "Sleep."

He fell next to the bars when he'd crawled back to Alec, coughing and aching. He hugged the blanket around himself, leaving one hand to hold Alec's cheek.

"Sleep, my angel."

"Maybe when we w-wake up we'll find out this was j-just a bad dr-dream," he suggested. Magnus smiled a little, leaning into Alec's hand on his face.

"Just a bad dream."

If only.


	6. Chapter 6

-**This chap rated M for sexual abuse and language-**

6

Their mitigation was short-lived. By the next morning Magnus could sit up, Alec could move and Jace was back to cursing everything around him. The curtains came up, throwing them back to the wolves.

The surrounding crowd didn't see the subtle change in Jace's face as it lit up. His eyes rested on Clary, every fiber in him wanting to be with her, to be near her.

"Clary," he breathed. She looked back at him, at his bruised and tortured body. He didn't look as bad as he had the day before, but it was still bad. She could see how tired he was getting, how worn and whether he wanted to admit it or not, how scared he was.

"It's okay," she mouthed.

She looked at Magnus, who was barely able to hold himself upright. He'd been here for over a month, and the boy in the cage beside him was the only reason he was still going. He was bruised terribly, fingers blackened from the constant onslaught of electricity, burns on his neck from the collar, the source of the pain.

Awful-looking cuts, old but healing slowly, showed on his neck, a bite-mark deep in place as well, blood covering his body.

Alec was in terrible shape as well. Bruised, tattered, bloodied, his back was shredded, spirit worn thin. He couldn't take seeing the man he loved and his brother be tortured like this. She felt his pain. She hadn't been able to get close to Jace for almost three weeks. She could touch his hands and his face, but she couldn't kiss him, she couldn't hold him. And neither could Magnus or Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec said. The warlock opened his eyes, coming out of his doze.

"Still here, baby," he whispered. Alec looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you so much," he sniffed, shaking in the freezing air. Magnus held his hand.

"I went to kiss you too, my darling." Alec squeezed his hand.

His cell door opened. Esekial stepped inside, grinning horribly.

"Come here, cute stuff." He snatched him off the ground and plastered him to the floor.

He knelt over the boy, clawed hand holding his neck, knee in his back, other hand holding his wrists together.

"Now," he growled, looking at Magnus. "You watch me satisfy him in a way you can't."

Alec was whimpering and squirming, fighting hard to get away. His horrid black tongue scraped across his cheek, diving toward his mouth. He clamped his lips shut, jerking away.

"NO!" Magnus bellowed. "No, leave him alone, please! Take me instead!" Esekial paused, grin growing. Alec was staring at him, tears in his eyes.

_This can't be happening,_ he thought, prayed, miserably. _Please don't let this happen._

"Why should I take you?" Esekial challenged. "Why you instead of this…" he licked Alec's ear; Alec whimpered; Magnus winced. "_Sweet_ little angel."

"You can do more to me," Magnus said, desperate. Alec shook his head. "You have to be careful with him. IF poison foes in him he'll die. I know you don't want that."

"M-Magnus, no…"

"Please, I beg you, take me instead…" he swallowed any and all pride he had left, taking one last shot to get this monster away from his angel. "Master."

Esekial's grin broadened. He dropped him in a second, leaving and locking his cage before heading to Magnus's.

"Magnus, no!" He begged. "Don't do this, please!"

"It's okay," he whispered, eyes closed, as if he were mentally preparing himself for this. "I love you, Alexander."

Esekial grabbed him by the collar, throwing him outside behind him, out of Alec's sight.

"MAGNUS!" he screamed. The door closed. "NO!"

Magnus fell on the grass, coughing. Esekial was on top of him seconds later.

"Wait," Magnus hissed in a series of low notes not found in the human scale, ignoring his pounding heart and the stifling fear rising in his throat. "Y-you have to _swear_ not to touch Alec this way."

"Don't fight," he hissed in the same strange language. Magnus shut his eyes.

"Alright, I won't fight. Now swear it or dishonor your father's house." The demon looked at him darkly.

"I swear it."

Alec heard the first screams. His stomach plummeted, a block of ice in his gut. Jace's eyes grew in understanding.

"MAGNUS!" He started banging on the door. "MAGNUS NO!"

Magnus tried to stay on his hands and knees, tried to give himself just a little dignity. Esekial denied him that. He pushed him down onto his face, fingers in a vice in his hair.

"AHN! NUAHH!" He screamed, hands clenched into tight fists. "Not so hard…please!" He was bleeding, crying in pain, the tears unbridled. He could hardly hear Alec banging on the door from his heart pounding so hard in his ears.

"Don't you _fucking_ move you little bitch!" Esekial snapped.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alec bellowed.

Magnus wanted to fight. He wanted to get away from him. He wanted Alec's arms around him. He continued to scream and cry against his will, shuddering violently as his body reacted to the trauma.

"Alec…" He moaned. Esekial moved harder, making his cries louder, harsher.

"Please, please, enough!" He pleaded. "I can't take anymore, please! It hurts!"

Whimpering, bloodied, crying, humiliated, used and a deep, awful shame like a hollow pit gnawing at his stomach.

_Think about Alec,_ he thought as the demon continued to violate him.

Warm arms, gentle kisses. _I've got you,_ he would soothe. _You're gonna be okay, baby, shh…_

_You're doing this for him._

He bit down on his lip to stifle his cries, making it bleed. It was only opened again when Esekial forced his jaw open and shoved his tongue inside. He coughed and gagged as it slithered around. He moaned, show sharking harder as Esekial slammed into him.

"Alec," he choked.

"Nope, just you and me."

* * *

"MAGNUS!" His hands were bleeding from the door. "MAGNUS, CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S OKAY, BABY! IT'S OKAY!" The crowd was laughing at the warlock's screams and yelps of agony.

"PLEASE! LET HIM GO!"

Then it stopped. Magnus's harsh sobbing died to tiny whimpers.

He was tossed in the cage a moment later. He fell on his face, breathing heavily, shaking. Alec dropped to his knees beside him, reaching through to touch his face.

"Magnus? Baby?"

He looked small, fragile. His eyes were closed, body trembling all over, drenched in blood and fluids that weren't his own.

"It's okay, it's okay, baby." He slowly curled into himself, leaning into Alec's hand, a single tear slipping from under a closed lid. He whimpered very softly.

"Shh, hush, baby. It's okay…it's…Damn it, Magnus, why did you do that?" He asked bitterly. Magnus flinched. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. It's alright. I'm not yelling at you, baby," he softened. "Shh, hush, hush."

People were throwing food at him, humiliating him further.

"I love you," Magnus rasped. "I'd d-do anything to keep you safe."

"Not that. Why the hell would you do something like that for me?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"I can take it."

"You can-?"

"This has happened to me before, Alec." The boy stopped short.

"Wh-what?" He breathed.

"Eight hundred years is a long time, darling. It's a long time to look this way, to be this different. Things happen. But this isn't the worst that's been done to me," he shut his eyes, shaking a little harder. "But I remember the ones that were much clearer now." Alec held his face, unable to keep the tears back anymore.

"God, baby…" He turned around, burning glare meeting the demons outside. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"It's okay, Alexander."

Clary could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe this had happened, or that things could get this bad.

Magnus couldn't take anymore. He was shattered, so broken. Alec was close. If Magnus went he wasn't far behind.

Jace worried her the most. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, or what he was feeling. She couldn't see how much pain he was in behind his hardened eyes. She did know that he was being pushed further and further to that edge. He wouldn't have allowed that look he gave her to cross his face if he wasn't. She had to do something, before Jace did something desperate, or broke.


	7. Chapter 7

-Please note that the story's rating has changed to **M **:)-

7

Cold, nightmares, such pain through him at all hours. Echoes of whips and electricity, visions of her red hair behind his closed lids the only thing keeping him sane. He didn't know if he'd be getting out of here, and there were so many things he wished he'd done.

He wished he'd told her he loved her the first time he saw her. He wished he would've shoved that sword into his father's chest when he had the chance. He wished he would have kissed her more, held her more, told her how much she meant to him every day.

He took a deep breath, blinking rapidly. _Don't even think about it. Never again, you hear me _NEVER AGAIN!

_You've gone ten years without tearing up once. Why the hell would you start now?_

"Clary?" He called into the darkness, making doubly sure that Alec and Magnus were asleep. No one answered. "Clary?" He wished his voice was stronger, not this weak little squeak.

Still nothing. Where was she? Was she hurt? Did…did she leave? Did she not care? No, no she loved him…didn't she?

"Cl-Clary?" She wasn't there. She wasn't in this awful darkness that was as still and black as the Silent City.

_Is she hurt? God, Clary, where are you? Come back…please._ He was scared, and he needed her.

He laid down, hugging the blanket around himself.

"_BE A MAN!"_ He could hear his father's voice in his ears as tears welled in his eyes. A hard slap across a four year-old cheek. _"YOU'RE WEAK! ACT LIKE THE SHADOWHUNTER YOU ARE!"_

He curled in a ball, shame filling him to the brim as tears escaped to his face for the first time in a decade.

He tried not to sob aloud, but it became increasingly harder as they grew stronger.

"Jace?" He froze, cursing himself. "Jace is that you?"

"Clary?"

"I'm here, baby." Somehow, in the darkness, she found his cheek. "Jace, are you..?" He shut is eyes, so ashamed. "Hey, hey, honey it's okay. It's okay…" Ger soothing hand caressed his cheek, the same that had been struck for doing this all those years ago.

"I'm sorry," he whispered harshly, self loathing in his every syllable. "I-I don't want-"

"Shh, honey, there's nothing wrong with this, alright? It's okay."

"I'm weak," he gasped.

"No," she said firmly. "No, you're not." She took his hand, kissing it, caressing his cheek still. "Stay strong baby," she said softly. "You have to stay strong, okay?"

"Wh-where were you?" He choked.

"Trying to find my stele," she explained. "I wasn't trying to leave you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I-"

"Shh…" God how she wanted to kiss him.

"D-did you get it?" He asked.

"No," she said sadly. "I was lucky he didn't kill me."

"Did he hurt you?" She stayed silent, She felt his face flush in anger.

"That son of a-"

"There," she sighed, "stay angry, Jace. Keep fighting." He swallowed hard, nodding.

"Hey, I'm not saying that you should stop, sweetheart. Let it out; just let it out, okay?"

"I want to go home," he admitted, yet more shame flooding him.

"You will, baby. You will." She shut her eyes, praying she was right, or that something out there would deliver them.

* * *

It was at least three in the morning. The air was it's coldest, stars their brightest. Magnus was lying next to Alec, lost in sleep, fingers linked with the boy on the other side of the bars.

His cell door opened without much sound, not enough to make him stir. A horrible hand clamped over his mouth, the other holding his body still.

He woke with a start, eyes wide, face pale. "Not a sound," Esekial hissed. Magnus breathed rapidly, scared. "Let go." He released Alec's fingers slowly.

_Stay asleep,_ he prayed, looking at his peaceful face. _Please stay asleep, darling._

Esekial dragged him out of the cell, pinning him against the back wall. His cheek was pressed against the metal, body trembling in fear. "Now," Esekial purred. "You wouldn't want cute stuff to wake up and have to watch this, would you?" He shook his head. "Then you're going to be very quiet, aren't you?" He nodded. "Good boy."

Little whimpers and yelps, a shaking body, sweat mingling with tears.

"Alec," the softest whisper.

He crawled back next to the boy, scared and shamed. He lied back down, taking Alec's hands again. He leaned as close to the bars as he could get, crying silently.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, kissing his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He cried himself to sleep, hating everything about himself. "I love you," he sobbed. "I love you."

* * *

The sunlight reached Alec's eyes, waking him in the harsh, freezing dawn.

"Magnus," he breathed. There were fresh cuts on his arms and on his cheek from razor-like claws, new blood on his legs. "No, oh god, no…" Magnus whimpered when he tried to pull away. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He felt awful, so awful. How the hell did he sleep when Magnus was in pain like that?

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

Jace sat up, still holding Clary's hand.

The brother's eyes met. "Are you okay?" Jace asked. Alec nodded, trying not to cry or look at Magnus too much. Jace frowned. "Is he alright?" He shook his head.

"No, it…it happened again. That son of a bitch…"He hissed sharply. He can't stay here much longer…he'll die."

"We all will," he mumbled. Alec blanched. Jace just admitted he was wearing down. He was breaking, and he knew it. "Jace, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll figure something out. We'll get out of here," he assured.

"How?"

Jace shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

"C'mon, you son of a bitch, is that the best you've got?" Jace challenged the demon throwing knives at him, yanking one from his bicep, hiding his weariness.

_Ignore the pain, ignore it! Stay angry, damn it! _

"Come on!" He dodged another knife, laughing. "That it?" He didn't see the other blade until it latched into his calf. He cried out and fell to his knees. He tugged the blade from his leg, blinking through searing pain.

"Big mistake," he snarled, preparing to throw the knife back.

White hot, agonizing pain jolted through his body, spreading like fire and flooring him instantly. He glared at the monster that threw it. "You filthy, disgusting-" It spat at him. The saliva landed on his shoulder, sizzling just as his calf was. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNNN!"

"Jace!" Alec called. Magnus stared in horror.

"Poison," he breathed.

Jace was convulsing in pain that he never thought he could imagine. "NUUAAHH! CLARY!" He screamed. Blood seeped from his eyes like tears, fists clenched tight. His blood boiled, literally, in his veins. He gagged, blood spilling over his lips, face white and clammy. The curtains fell.

"JACE!" Clary yelled. Once the curtain fell her voice was stifled. Esekial stormed into Jace's paddock. He grabbed the boy's hair, bringing his face closer. He looked in his eyes, opened his mouth, jabbed his burning shoulder.

"GAhn!" He yelped, shutting his eyes and praying he wouldn't cry real tears in front of this animal.

Esekial let him go, reaching through the bars and yanking Magnus through with the same strange magic he had weeks ago.

He slammed him to the floor. "Fix him," he growled.

"Y-you fix him," he snapped. Esekial grabbed his hair.

"Fix him or I fuck you in ways you can't even imagine." The warlock stared at him, unfazed.

"Let me see Alec," he proposed. "Let me see him or your money-maker dies." He nodded to Jace.

"No," he said simply. "I could kill the cute one behind you in a second."

Jace was starting to whimper unwillingly, the pain becoming too much as his strength depleted. "Then, then let him see the red head that came with him." Jace moaned, arching off the floor.

"Fine!" Esekial spat, turning, frustrated.

Magnus looked Jace over much more gently than the demon had.

"I need food," he said quietly. "Something to get my powers going."

Esekial left in silence. Magnus held Jace's face, his expression and tone softening.

"Shh, it's okay," he said gently. "Everything's okay. It'll stop hurting soon." The boy was gagging on blood, countless mouthfuls of it, body trembling all over and growing cold. His eyes started to close.

"Hey, hey! Jace!" He barked. He looked up at him. "Don't you do that. Do you want to see Clary?" He nodded wearily. "Then you fight. You stay awake, got it?" He nodded before screaming in agony again.

Esekial came back in, tossing bread to the warlock, who ate rapidly.

"Alexander!" His weak voice called, shaking hands hovering over Jace's blackening leg. "Close your eyes!" He looked at Esekial. "Leave. This will kill you."

He left again without a sound.

Magnus pushed everything he could muster into his fingertips. Jace screamed louder, sobbing. Lights flew everywhere, his lips moving wordlessly. Jace was writhing weakly, sobbing aloud. "Jace, you have to hold still!" He barked.

Alec jumped when Esekial stepped in his cage. He threw Alec against the bars, chains wrapping around his limbs and holding him there.

"Warlock!" He called, grinning horribly at Magnus, who turned. "Let this be some initiative for you to hurry up and do this right." He touched him, molested him, hit him, cut him.

"STOP!" He called uselessly. "C'mon, c'mon, get out of him!" His energy was fading fast, body weaker than before, and just getting worse as time went on. "Just a little more, a little more..."

"Ma-hagnus!" He could hear Alec grunting as he was struck. The High Warlock took a deep breath, wondering if this would kill him, and gave it all he had. Jace gasped under the bright light, warmth spreading through his body, the pain receding like waves on a shore.

Magnus collapsed next to him, unconscious; the light disappeared. Jace gasped, ragged burns left where the poison had been.

Alec was bloody and whimpering. Esekial let him fall, chains still attached.

"Don't go far," the creature smiled.

He went to Jace's cage, kicking Magnus's limp form out of the way.

"Come here," he snarled, grabbing the metal collar and yanking the weak boy up. "You want to act like an animal?" he growled, taking the device away and replacing it with a pronged choke collar. He gave it a tug just to make sure it worked.

"GUH!" The prongs dug into his skin, hard. Esekial grinned.

"Good boy." He hooked the collar onto the chain like it was a leash. He kicked Magnus back into the cage; Alec flinched; Esekial stepped out once more.

"Magnus?"

"He's alive," Jace rasped, holding his throat, breathing raggedly. "H-his chest is moving."

"Magnus, baby?" Still no answer.

"He saved my life," Jace breathed.

Alec reached out, trying to touch him.

"He can't hear you," Esekial said, suddenly behind him. He reached through the bars, pulling Magnus through, stepping away from Alec so he couldn't try to touch them.

Magnus was like a doll in the monster's hands, head lolling, limp limbs dangling around him. He held him by the nape of his neck and his lower back.

"I could snap his neck," he said thoughtfully, a claw stroking his cheek. "You don't want that, do you?" He shook his head.

"Please, don't hurt him," he begged.

"You're going to come with me without a fight, aren't you?" He nodded. Esekial grinned. He dropped Magnus in his lap.

Alec held him, surprised, confused.

"Go on," Esekial growled. "Tell him goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Wh-what?" Alec asked, shaking and holding Magnus tight.

"Tell him goodbye." Tears welled in his eyes. He hid Magnus's face in his chest, as if he were trying to protect him.

"This…this is the last time I'm going to see him?" He shuddered.

"You're quick," Esekial chuckled. "Now hurry up, we don't have all day."

Alec looked down at his still face, touching his full lips, tracing his cheek. He kissed his forehead and his lips, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I love you," he said softly, burying his face in his hair.

_Don't wake up,_ he begged, hugging him. _Please, don't wake up, baby._

Esekial pulled him away.

"No, no, wait!" He begged, crying and trying desperately to hold onto him. Esekial yanked him away, waving his hand to toss Magnus back inside his cage. "W-wait!"

"Let him go!" Jace yelled, only to get yanked back and choked.

Esekial dragged him out of the paddock, taking him outside of it for the first time since he'd been here.

"Please, don't hurt him anymore. Don't hurt him, please!"

"Just shut your mouth, you pathetic bitch!" He snarled. He bent down, lifting a hatch in the grass, revealing a pitch black hole, frigid air coming up to meet them. "I've been too easy on you. I think it's time you suffer like your friends have been."

He held the boy over the hole. "Oh wait, before I forget." He took a vial from his pocket, uncorking it and shoving the contents down the boy's throat.

"There, that should hold you over."

He dropped him, laughing as the boy screamed. He slammed the lid shut, grinning.

Alec looked around the black room, shivering in the cold. He was surrounded by darkness that pressed against him like a wet blanket.

There was water around him, over his thighs as he sat on his knees.

Something slid past him in the water, slimy, quick.

He jumped, whimpering, scared. He saw blinks of red eyes, heard tiny growls and low rumbles. "M-Magnus…"

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes, body aching, feverish. He coughed, hard, the sound low and rumbling. He looked toward Alec's cage with hazy eyes. It was empty.

"Alec?" He coughed, too weak to push himself up.

"He's gone," Jace rasped. "E-Esekial took him." Magnus stared at the boy in horror.

"Wh-what? Where?"

"I don't kn-know. He…he told you goodbye." Jace shut his eyes.

A horrible wave of despair and pain washed over him, a hole appearing into his heart, making it bleed inside his chest. This horrible, empty feeling in his stomach. Gone. Alec was gone. He'd never see him again. What if he was..?

"No," he choked, tears bleeding from his eyes. "No, not Alec…no. God, please!" he sobbed heavily. Esekial appeared amongst the crowd outside.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He screamed. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?" Esekial laughed.

"As if I'm going to tell you," he snorted.

"Just tell me if he's alive!" He begged, crying. "Please!"

The demon shook his head, laughing with the rest of the crowd.

"Just tell him what you did with- GUHUCK!" He was yanked to the other side of the cage by his neck, his throat starting to bleed.

"Shut up."

Magnus sobbed into the floor, covering his face.

The motions of the day went through. Pain, suffering, laughter and jeers at their painful expense.

Night fell. Magnus continued to cry; he hadn't stopped all day. Why couldn't he have been awake when Alec left? Why wouldn't Esekial tell him where Alec was, or even if he was still alive? He just wanted to know if he was still alive.

His imagination worked against him, showing him things that could have been or were being done to him, how he could've died, whether he was alone or not, or scared, or hurt.

"Alec…" he moaned.

Jace's cell opened, making them both jump.

Clary clambered through, glancing nervously at Esekial, who was standing in the doorway behind her. He nodded.

She rushed to Jace, lifting him into her arms, hugging and kissing him, stroking his hair and trying not to hurt him.

"He-he's doing this because of Magnus," he breathed. "He's trying to hurt him."

Clary glanced over at the warlock, who was crying silently, eyes shut. "I know," she whispered.

"Magnus," she said. He looked up at her, shaking. "Thank you." He shook his head.

"Don't waste the energy on a bitter prick," he croaked. They both smiled a little. She turned back to Jace; Magnus started to cry again.

"I'm going to get us out of here," she whispered. Jace looked at her sadly, skeptic.

"How? We don't even know where Alec is."

"I'll find him. I've been all over this place it's not that big. We're on an island."

"An island?"

"I don't know where. I'm going to find Alec, and I'm going to find a way to get us out of here." She kissed him slowly, cradling his face. "I love you."

"I l-love you too," he gulped. "More than any-anything. You know that, right?" She nodded, tearfully touching the collar around his neck.

"I know."

Esekial plucked her from the floor, tossing her gracefully outside, grinning at Jace.

"Don't think what she said is true. You won't live long enough to get out of here."

He slammed the door shut, leaving them in darkness and silence.

* * *

Clary jogged around the building, checking behind her at least five times to see if Esekial had followed her.

She ran headlong into something, something that held her fast.

"LET GO!" She shrieked. "LET ME GO!"

"Clary, shut up!" A voice she recognized barked. A purple hand went over her mouth, a tail holding her still. She looked into the face of the Draenei in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked, still ready to fight when needed.

"Clary, it's me!" The monster implored. Clary looked harder. Her eyes grew.

"Isabelle?"

-Gasp! More soon!-


	9. Chapter 9

9

"N-no, please!" Alec whimpered, huddling in the black corner, hiding from the snarling, drooling creature that was snapping its jaws just inches from his face. He felt its putrid breath on his face, long, sharp teeth dripping with venom. The hellhound scratched him again, ragged claws slicing his chest open. "UHUHN! PLEASE!"

It disappeared slowly, backing away before it was entirely gone.

He sobbed into his hands, damp hair in his face. He shivered violently, hugging his knees. "Magnus…"

He wished, for once, that instead of monsters, he'd see the green eyes he loved. He cried, the noise echoing in the darkness for hours on end, the only other sound the drips of water spilling into this place.

The rounded walls were stone, as was the floor. He thought maybe he was in some sort of well, but he'd only been in this small area. The monsters were in the other direction, hiding, waiting, stalking. There could be a way out, but they would kill him before he could find out.

He was scared, so utterly terrified. He had no idea how long he'd been in this awful place. He didn't know if he'd ever get out, or how long he could survive here.

"Alec?" A soft voice said, hours later. He jumped, shivering and whimpering, trying to seep into the wall to get away. "No, no, no, hey, hey, it's alright. It's me. Look at me, Alexander."

His head shot up at the last word, looking at the speaker with wide eyes.

He could only see his eyes, luminescent green, shining in the darkness. His face came into focus as his eyes adjusted. He touched him gently, holding him.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. "Oh god, Magnus, help- Wait," he looked up at him, confused. "How are…why aren't you hurt anymore?" He smiled gently at him, kissing his forehead. "I had some healing potion in my jacket. Come here, baby." He caressed his cheek and neck, touching his lips. "Shh, hush, baby, it's alright. Shh, shh…it's okay, I've got you."

He trembled in his arms, sobbing into his chest. "Everything's going to be alright, darling, I'm-"

There was an awful ripping of flesh and bone. Alec looked up at him, only to get blood on his face from Magnus's dripping lips.

"No!" He screamed. The warlock's eyes were wide, color leaving his face, the monster behind him breathing heavily, Magnus's blood dripping from its' lips. Magnus fell in his weak arms, breath gone, heart stopped. "NO! Magnus, Magnus nohoh!" He hugged him as tightly as he could, sobbing heavily. He was already getting cold. "NOHOH! Oh god, come back, COME BACK! Please…please come back, Magnus!"

He held him so tight, until his body disappeared, turned to dust in his hands.

"NO!" He shrieked. He looked out at the black air in front of him, crying so hard his lungs ached. "WHY DID YOU HURT HIM? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? Oh, Magnus…"

He cried into his knees again, sobbing so violently he was going hoarse. He'd never see him again, not ever. Never kiss him or hug him or smile at him or make love to him…nothing.

"Magnus…" He was gone, and he'd never see him again.

* * *

"Izzy?" Clary exclaimed, looking around. "What the hell..? How..?"

"It's just makeup and a spell, alright? Where are the others?" She whispered. Clary turned, looking at the cages.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Are…are they okay?"

"The demon that brought them here took Alec somewhere. We don't know where he is or if he's…if…" She couldn't finish.

"What about Jace and Magnus?" Clary looked at her sadly, chewing her lip.

"Just follow me," she whispered. She walked her over to the bars, looking in at Jace, who was lying on the ground, eyes closed, body shivering, his neck a torn and bloodied mess.

Clary ducked under the chain, taking Isabelle with her. She reached through the bars, combing through his curls. He looked up at her, jumping, then hissed in pain.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's okay. It's just me," she assured.

"Who's that?" He asked hoarsely, the collar digging as he spoke, drips of blood coming from his aching neck.

"Jace, it's me," she said, looking at him closer.

"Izzy?" She nodded.

"It helps to know people Magnus owes favors to," she said, smiling painfully. He nodded, coughing a little, clutching his throat. "I'm gonna help get you out of here, okay?" He shook his head, all hope and motivation gone from his golden eyes.

"You can't." She sighed, her face set, determined.

"I'm gonna get you out of here if it kills me, alright?" She said firmly.

Magnus coughed, hard, gagging before he stopped, breathing heavily. They turned.

"Go see him," Jace rasped, nodding toward him. "He…he can't do this much longer."

They moved over to him. Isabelle reached through the bars and took his hand without a second's hesitation.

He jumped, flinching. "Hey, it's okay, Magnus." He looked at her through foggy his eyes, coughing some more. She frowned, feeling his forehead.

"You're sick," she noted. He nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"M-my powers are g-gone…weak…I-"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Isabelle soothed. Clary wished she could keep her head in a situation like this. She wiped her face, taking away the paint and pulling the horns that were stuck in her scalp out.

"Alec," he shuddered. "I-I don't know where he…or if he's…"

"Hey, it'll be alright, we'll find him, we'll find him." She looked at Clary. "Do you know where your stele is?" She nodded. "Alright. We're getting out of this hellhole, tonight."

"Esekial-"

"He's asleep," Magnus whispered.

"How do you know-"

"I just know!" His voice broke, body shaking harder.

"Okay," Clary said shakily. "Then we're going to…going to…"

"They aren't staying here another night," Isabelle said firmly. "We're leaving."

"Not without Alec," Magnus gulped, fresh tears in his eyes. "I-I won't leave here without him, I won't!"

"Alright, alright, relax," Isabelle said softly. "It's okay. We won't leave without my brother." She tried to sound calm, to keep a cool head about her, but God, was she terrified. She wanted to find her big brother.

"We'll be back," she said softly, looking between the caged boys. The two girls left hesitantly, Clary giving Jace one last look before she left.

* * *

Cold, alone. _Drip, drip, drip…_ Just the water to keep him company. He'd cried so many tears it was a wonder he hadn't filled the bottom of this thing himself. He shivered violently, begging for this all to be a bad dream, like he had told Magnus earlier.

Magnus…

He cried into his knees again, his eyes swollen. "Magnus," he croaked, wounds he'd received from the monsters throbbing. "I-I want Magnus…"

Something creaked above his head. He whimpered, hiding his face again, waiting for pain, or snarling or both. "No, no, no, no, no…" he whimpered. "No more. Please, no more…"

"Alec?" He knew that voice. He looked up into a purple face and winced away, scared.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" He begged, holding up his hands to shield his face.

"Alec, it's me, it's Izzy!" She assured, holding his shoulders. He looked at her, really looked.

"Izzy?"

"Come here." She hugged him tight. "We're gonna take you to Magnus okay?"

"NO!" He cried, sobbing so hard his chest hurt. "He's gone, he's g-gone…" Isabelle frowned, shaking her head and glancing up at Clary.

"No, no, Alec, he's up there. I can take you to him, right now. I can get you out of here," she assured. He shook his head rapidly.

"He died, he's dead. He d-d-died right here…"

"Shh…" she hugged him, carefully drawing an iratze on his shoulder. "It's okay. Magnus is fine, he's fine."

"No," he moaned. "Don't l-l-lie."

"You think I'm lying? Then come with me and prove it, alright?" She watched the bruises and cuts disappear. His face healed, pain and any sickness leaving him.

"Magnus is gone…my Magnus…" His voice was no longer hoarse, but it was small and shaking.

"Alec, just come with me, please. You don't want to stay here, do you?" She asked gently. He shook his head, hard.

"N-no, there's things in here. Monsters…" He hid his face. She looked across the well, at the other concrete wall. Just a wall.

Alec saw a dark cavern full of red eyes and growls. "They'll hurt me…they'll…"

The longing in his stomach, in his heart for his warlock was unbearable. He cried, holding his hands to his chest.

Isabelle took his hands, making him stand. "Come on, Alec. You've got nothing to lose, let's go."

Clary wrapped a blanket around him when he surfaced, placing a finger to his lips to shush him. She glanced over at a door, Esekial's bedroom.

The boy felt numb as he walked, Clary running on ahead. Isabelle stood beside him, ready to catch him if his exhausted body decided to give out.

Clary sliced through the locks with her stele with ease, watching them fall away. She opened the door to Magnus's cage, watching Alec steadily to see if he reacted.

Alec let the blanket slip around his waist, running toward the open door, a tiny, flickering flame of hope somewhere inside him. The prospects of seeing him, holding him, one more kiss…

He climbed inside, ignoring how tired he was. Maybe, just maybe-

He was curled in a ball, shivering, his blanket torn to ribbons and lying about the floor. The blood around him was fresh, as was the sweat and the tears. He coughed, hard, the sound making Alec wince. His cheeks were flushed from fever, eyes closed. Alive.

Alec rushed forward, kneeling in front of him and taking him in his arms.

Magnus woke with a start, squirming in fear to get away from him.

"You already did once tonight, please!" He sobbed.

"Magnus! Magnus, it's me! It's me, it's Alec, baby!" Time froze. His words hung in the air like the stars above them. The warlock looked up, felt the warmth of the boy's body, saw his bruise-free face. His angel, his life, his Alec.

"Alec."

Their lips met as if the pair was made for each other. There was nothing else more perfectly fit than their lips.

For the first time in six weeks they held each other, kissed each other.

"A-are you alright?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded, continuing to kiss him over and over and over again.

"Talk. Later." He nodded, sobbing.

"D-don't let him touch me again," Magnus begged. "P-please."

"He won't," he swore. "He won't touch you."

They held each other, crying, together.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's forehead. He winced. "God, baby, you're burning up."

"He-helping Jace m-made me very weak. An-any virus could get i-in me easily," he broke into a coughing fit, coincidentally proving his point. "I-I wanna go h-home."

"We're going, we're going right now."

Clary burst into Jace's cage, slicing the collar from his neck and carefully peeling it away. He winced, even whimpered a little, shaking. She threw the awful device away, taking him in her arms.

Silent tears seeped from Jace's eyes. She kissed them off his face, combing through his curls. She carefully drew an Iratze on his shoulder, kissing his temple and his cheeks.

"Let's go home." She waited for his wounds to heal and the bruises to fade before she helped him stand. He may have been healed, but he didn't have all of his strength yet.

Alec picked Magnus up, taking the blanket Isabelle tossed to him and wrapping it around his shaking body. "I've got you, I've got you, shh…" He soothed, kissing his forehead.

"We h-have to hurry," Magnus stammered. "He-he'll be back soon."

"He won't touch you," Alec said firmly. "He'll never, _ever_ touch you again. I promise."

Magnus buried his face in his chest, still shaking. He climbed out of the cage with him, standing by Clary, Jace and Isabelle.

Clary was already drawing on the ground, holding Jace's hand as if she were still making sure that he was there.

"Clary, can you draw one that goes to Magnus's house?" Alec asked. She nodded.

"N-no!" Magnus cried, looking up at him. "Y-you should g-g-g-go home." Alec shook his head.

"If you want to go home, then that's where we're going."

A door slammed open a few hundred yards away. Magnus whimpered, shaking harder.

"Clary…" Isabelle said warningly.

"I know, I know!" She finished one and shoved Alec through it.

"Clary!"

"I'm going!" She grabbed Jace and Isabelle, falling through the portal, going home. Esekial's clawed hand missed the back of Jace's head by millimeters.

* * *

"Oh, thank god!" Maryse exclaimed, hugging Jace and Isabelle tight. "I didn't know what to think! You've been gone for so long, I… Where's Alec?"

"He went with Magnus," Jace said. She nodded.

"Are they alright?" The three exchanged glances.

"They'll be alright," Isabelle assured.

"How did you get here?" Maryse asked. Jace nodded to Clary.

"She got her stele back and drew a portal."

Clary gasped when the older woman hugged her as tightly as she could, lifting her off the ground. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Clary choked. Maryse set her down; she gasped for air.

"I'm gonna get this off of me," Jace said, holding the blanket around his waist and gesturing to the blood that coated him. He took Clary's hand, more gently than she ever thought possible. "Come with me," he whispered. She nodded, seeing the raw need in his eyes as he spoke. She followed him to the elevator, and kissed him when the doors closed.

"It's alright now," she assured, nodding. He swallowed hard.

"I know," he breathed. "You're here." He stopped her surprised words with his lips.

* * *

Alec hastily laid Magnus on the couch when they appeared in his living room. "What can I do? What can I get you to make this better?" He asked desperately.

"My room…r-red bottle under my p-p-pillow," he shuddered. Alec bolted out of the room.

Something small and white landed in his lap, nuzzling its' head under his chin. Magnus jumped, looking down at the tiny cat.

"Oh, god, I h-haven't been here to feed y-you," he moaned, petting his head. Chairman Meow looked into the kitchen, at a small pile of half-eaten dead birds. "Right," Magnus grimaced. The cat snuggled his cheek again, and Magnus responded back. "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm glad you're not mad at me." The cat rested on his chest, frowning a little. "Wait, d-d-did you actually _miss_ me?" He snuggled deeper into his chest. Magnus smiled a little, hugging the petite animal. "I missed you t-too."

Alec ran back into the room, uncorking the small bottle. Magnus took it, downing the contents rapidly. The bottle rolled to the floor. Alec watched, waited, for something to happen to him. Magnus shut his eyes, face screwed up in discomfort heaving controlled breaths.

Slowly, everything went away. His bloodshot eyes, his fever, the coughing, the bruises, the whip marks, and not a scar left.

He sat up, still bloody, as Alec was, gently setting the cat on the couch, patting his head. He waved his hand, making the collar around his neck snap and clatter to the floor. He stood, kicking it away and rubbing his throat as if it were still suffocating him. He wrapped his arms around Alec, kissing him softly. Alec kissed him back, cradling his cheek.

"Come with me," he breathed, gently taking his hands and leading him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, then resumed kissing the warlock and pushing his hair out of his face. He dropped the blanket from his own waist, slowly pushing Magnus's off as well.

Magnus shook, very lightly, not cold, but scared. "Shh, it's alright. Shh…" He stepped back into the shower, taking him with him and holding him tight.

Warm water doused over them, taking away blood and other secretions not their own. Magnus kissed Alec's neck and collarbone, thin fingers trailing up and down his back. He pushed his hair out of his face, touching his pale cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. Alec pushed his hair back, holding his face and kissing behind his ear and his neck.

"So are you." Magnus was shaking, still scared. He rested his head against Alec's chest, shutting his eyes. Alec held him close, rocking him gently.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you, baby," he soothed, kissing his forehead.

"And I've got you."

They kissed languidly, tongues caressing each other.

Magnus reached behind him and turned the faucet off when the blood had cleared. Alec grabbed a towel, patting Magnus's face dry before drying his own. Magnus took it from him.

He shook his head. "No need to be so primitive, darling," he whispered very softly. He waved his hand next to them a burst of warm air coming from his hand. They were as dry as they would've been if they'd toweled off. The warlock combed his fingers through Alec's thick hair.

"Come here, baby," Alec whispered. he took Magnus's hand, leading him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Magnus started shaking harder when they lied down. Alec kissed him slowly, rolling so the warlock was on top of him.

"Alec," he shivered, tears in his eyes. "I can't do this, I can't. I…I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," Alec sat up, cradling his cheek. "None of that. Don't do that, baby, don't cry." He huffed him close. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm not him, baby. Shh, it's alright."

"You know I love you, r-right?" Magnus asked, glassy eyes looking into his deep blue ones. Alec winced, wanting to rip that bastard apart all over again.

"Of course I know," he said despairingly, kissing him gently. "And I love you. I love you more than anything; we don't have to make love, I'm not gonna make you."

"Okay, okay," he gulped. "I, I'm being so selfish; are you alright?" Alec rested his cheek on top of his head, kissing his forehead as he went.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." He hugged him again. "I love you, baby." Magnus lied down next to him, snapping his fingers. Clothes appeared on the both of them, making them both sigh in relief. The warlock snuggled into the boy's chest, clinging to his sleeve for dear life.

"I'm not going to leave you baby. I'm right here, it's alright."

"I-I'm scared I'm going to wake up and, and be in that place again and then he'll-"

"Magnus!" Alec held his face, gaining his attention. "It's not a dream," he said gently. "You're right here with me now. He _can't get you_." He shut his eyes again, tears seeping into Alec's shirt. "I know, I know, I'm here, baby."

"I love you, Alexander," he said softly. "I don't think you know how much I do." Alec kissed his quivering lips, holding him close.

"I feel the same way." They fell asleep holding each other, lips just a breath away.

Chairman Meow hopped onto the bed, padding his way to the small gap right between them. He nuzzled inside, something of a smile on his face as he leaned his head against Magnus's stomach. All was right with the world again.


	11. Chapter 11

-**Sexual Abuse this chap!**-

11

Jace stepped into his room just in his shorts, toweling his hair. Clary couldn't help but stare. His finely toned body still glistened with a few drops of water. She followed one as it trickled down his neck and his chest, saw it weave in and out of the muscles on his stomach until it disappeared under his boxers. She swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," she smiled a little. "Just admiring the view." He smiled very faintly. She frowned. No smart remark, no cocky smirk, just a tiny smile. He sat down next to her, tossing the towel in the hamper. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Something wrong?" She asked when he remained silent.

He turned suddenly, taking her in his arms, holding her close. She hugged him back, her face in his neck. "Shh," she soothed. "Hush, it's alright, Jace."

"You're everything to me," he blurted. "I mean everything. I, I don't know where I'd be without you." She kissed him deeply, touched by his words. She couldn't believe he'd admitted to that. She lied down on top of him, pushing his curls back, languidly kissing his neck, right where the collar had been.

He shut his eyes, sighing and holding her. "I missed you so much," she said softly, forehead pressed to his.

"I missed you too," he breathed, eyes closed as she resumed kissing his neck. "God, Clary." He rolled over, sending her underneath him. His gold eyes were locked on hers. He stroked her cheek, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much." He was trying to covey how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. "There aren't words," he whispered. "I can't describe how much I love you, I-" She pressed her fingers to his lips, swallowing hard. The way he was looking at her was almost unbearable.

"Then, then show me," she said shakily. He kissed her gently, cradling the small of her back.

"Your mother will be here soon." She kissed him, breath shaking as she traced the white scars that decorated his beautiful body. He shivered.

"She can wait."

* * *

"Mom, I'm not helpless," Isabelle scoffed.

"I know you're not, Isabelle' that's not what I'm saying. I'm asking you how you knew where they were," Maryse said.

"I asked that vamp they talked to before they left where the alley was. I ran into an elf headed that was and she told me about the portal and what was on the other side of it. She showed me this makeup shop a Draeni ran. He said he'd do my makeup and did it gratis when he found out I was going to get Magnus.

"It took three weeks for me to find that stupid vampire. If I would've gotten there sooner."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robert asked. "We could have helped." She shook her head.

"You would have tried to stop me or gotten the Clave involved. That would have gotten them killed," she said pointedly.

"Right."

"Is Alec alright?" Maryse asked, sounding a little desperate.

"He's fine, Mom. He's with Magnus."

"So that automatically makes him alright?" Robert asked skeptically. She smiled a little.

"If you've seen them together like I have, you'd know the answer to that."

* * *

"Mmno, no, god, please…please!" Magnus moaned, hiding his face in Alec's chest. "I'll be good, I'll be good, UHN! Stop it, stop it, please!" Alec opened his eyes, instinctively hugging Magnus tighter, caressing the back of his head.

"Magnus, hey, hey, wake up. It's alright, shh."

Magnus opened his eyes, looking up at him, shaking. "It's alright," Alec nodded, gently pressing his lips to his forehead. "Was it him? Was he hurting you?" Magnus shook his head, not meeting his eyes. Alec stroked his cheek. "Talk to me, baby. Who was hurting you?" He shook his head again. "Baby, please. I can't help you if I don't know what to fix."

"It happened centuries ago," he breathed. "There's nothing to fix, now." Alec looked at him sadly, cradling his face, thumbing his sharp cheekbones.

"Please." Magnus looked at him, eyes bleary.

"It was 1605…"

* * *

_I don't know how I got there. It was cold, dark. My hands were chained above me, back pressing against icy stone, body stark naked._

_I fought to get away for some time, thinking that I'd been caught by soldiers ready to burn or hang me. It wouldn't have been the first time for that, either._

_My powers were useless upon trying to get out, so I knew that mundanes hadn't captured me. God, was I right._

_He was a warlock, much larger than me, and he kept several others that looked around my age in these cells. I could hear them crying and moaning in this dimly lit dungeon._

_He grinned at me, white eyes sparkling in the torchlight. _

"_My new toy," he laughed, coming closer to touch me. I fought, gaining nothing except loss of energy._

_He turned me around, my cheek now against the frigid rock. He touched me everywhere, suckling on my neck and back. _

_He pressed a pliable, wooden rod to my cheek, grinning at me. _

"_Playtime starts now."_

_He didn't use it on my back. I wished he would have. I cried out, in pain, humiliated. It lashed my thighs, tearing skin before it went back to its original destination. I shut my eyes, biting my lip and shaking my head. _

"_STOP IT!" I demanded. _

_My legs were numb when he stopped. I couldn't hold myself up, and he knew that._

_The rod clattered to the floor, and I fell a moment later, unable to stand. I breathed raggedly, trying not to shake._

_He strapped my calves to my thighs, leaving me exposed. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you in."_

_I don't know how long it was before I whimpered at the sight of him. A chain hung around my neck, acting as a collar and a leash all at once. I was always gagged, my hands tied in leather behind my back. _

"_You ready to play?" He liked me, a lot. He came for me twice a day, sometimes more. I was touched in ways… There aren't words, Alec. He used me like I was a toy. He beat me, throwing me around like I was a rag doll. He did whatever he wanted to me, and I was powerless to him. _

How did you get away?

_I knew there would be no one to save me. I had no one, not a soul in the world that would notice I was missing. So I had to do whatever it took to get away._

_I had to get some of my powers back, I had to. It was either build up enough strength to get out, or die. My body was trying to give up on itself. I'd blacked out more than once during, my mind deciding my body couldn't take the trauma. I would die if it didn't stop soon._

_I stopped fighting him. I needed the energy. I let him…I let him do those things to me. I just lied there and cried. He bruised and beat me still, biting the inside of my thighs so hard he made them bleed. And I didn't fight. He thought I was trying to be good. He let me sleep in his bed. If my hands hadn't been bound I would've slit his throat then and there._

_He put me back in the cell one day, around all of the toys and devices he had to use on me. _

"_If you promise to behave I'll untie you. I won't make it hurt, either," he hissed. Just the prospect of something not hurting made me nod. _

_He took the gag from my lips, setting it beside me. He took the leather from my hands, letting them fall at my sides._

"_There's a good boy." _

_I was shaking, freezing against the stone._

_I grabbed his privates and squeezed as hard as I could, letting the electricity I'd been dying to use on him flow from my fingertips, my face centimeters from his. I watched the light leave his eyes as he stared at me, paralyzed. Tears streamed down my face in anger and relief. I screamed in his face, "WHO'S WEAK NOW?" _

_He died, right there. I laughed. I don't know why, but I did._

_I walked out of my cell and looked down the hall, at all of the other doors holding boys just like me, some warlocks, some mundane. I waved my hand. The doors opened, my clothes were back in place and I ran._

_I ran as fast as I could, up countless stairs until I broke free into burning sunlight. I fell back, blind. I hadn't seen it in months. So bright…_

_I kept running, just trying to get away from that god-awful place. I could never go back, ever. And what Esekial did to me just makes me think of all those times he came and touched me and made me-_

_

* * *

_

"Baby, stop! Stop," Alec held him tight, kissing his cheeks. He'd never felt so fragile, so small in his arms. A few tears trickled down his cheeks, so angry, so heartbroken at what these people had done to his love. "It's alright now. They won't hurt you, I promise."

Magnus's broken eyes, filled with tears and innocence looked up at him. "I, I want to forget them. I want to forget what they feel like." He touched Alec's cheek, kissing him.

Alec looked at him warily. "Mag, I don't think that's a good-"

"Please." His voice cracked. Alec gently stroked his cheek, frowning a little. He kissed him gently.

"We'll go slow," he promised. Magnus nodded, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Are you sure?"

He kissed him firmly. "Yes. Love me, baby, please."

He slowly took his shirt off, softly kissing his neck. Magnus held onto him tightly, stopping himself from shaking.

"Shh, it's me, it's me, baby. It's just me."

Magnus had never been more grateful to have Alec in his life than right now. His hands were so soft, so gentle with him, words kind and soothing. He stopped when Magnus's heart pounded in a frighteningly fast pattern.

"Alexander."

"I'm here, I've got you, baby."

It was blissful, chaste, warm. Magnus let the memories of monsters and bruises fade into Alec's touch. He looked up at him, melting in his sweet eyes. Alec buried his face in his hair, placing butterfly soft kisses on his neck, breathing in the vanilla scent of his skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, trying not to giggle when he felt Magnus's cheek blush next to his lips. The warlock shook his head, rolling over so Alec was underneath him.

A surge of relief flooded through the young Shadowhunter. Magnus took control, he wasn't scared anymore.

"You're beautiful, not me, and I love you more than life itself."

When it was done they lied beside each other, gasping softly. They kissed, still tangled in each other's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander."

Chairman Meow shook his head, curling on the rug in the corner. Humans were strange, but if Magnus was happy, then so was he. Besides, if he was happy he'd get something to eat besides dead birds.

* * *

Esekial looked up, the alarm on his watch going off. He smiled a little. He needed something else to put in the cages; he was starting to lose money on the lack of business.

Something had come through his portal, hopefully something interesting.

He walked toward the hills, whistling as he walked.

"Miss me?"

He looked at the boy in front of him, the pretty blonde one. He grinned maliciously.

"Did you come back for more, boy?"

Jace shook his head, smiling knowingly, tossing a Seraph blade back and forth in his hand, clad in his Shadowhunter fighting gear.

"I came hear to tear you and the rest of the disgusting scourge that lives here." Esekial laughed, hard.

"Oh really? You and what army?"

"Oh," Magnus said, walking up beside him, adjusting his leather gloves and smiling. "I think he can drum up the numbers. What do you think darling?"

"We might be able to," Alec smiled, aiming his bow. "Izzy?

"I think we can take a," she snapped her whip behind her, "crack at it."

"Okay, even I thought that was bad," Clary came up beside Jace, holding his arm.

"I think they might help though." Simon stood beside Isabelle, pointing his thumb behind him.

An entire army of Nephilim was filing in behind them.

Magnus smirked, kissing Alec's cheek. "Right for his heart, love." Alec pulled the arrow back.

"I don't miss."

**END**

-Thank you all very much for following this, I hope to hear from you all soon. I'll have another MI story up soon called "**The Cat's Meow**". Thank you all and god bless!-


End file.
